Matchmaker
by Crazy Mishka
Summary: INUNARUxover. Oneshot. Akamaru inadvertently plays matchmaker to his two favorite people. He doesn't mind the outcome especially if she sneaks him some cookie dough! . A KibaKAgome fic.
1. Chapter 1

Akamaru forced out a sigh as he looked up to watch Kiba grin and laugh as he picked up his date for the evening. Akamaru hated that woman.

Sasha was gorgeous for sure. And she knew it. And it wasn't that she was arrogant or snobby. In fact she was the perfect alpha female…except she sort of hated dogs. She was strong and recognized by many villagers - civilians and combatants alike – and her hair had the sleek appeal of cared for beauty without reaching the point of obsessive vanity like he had seen on many a kunoichi.

Akamaru sighed again and flopped into a laid out position as he turned his head away. Kiba had become smitten and Akamaru was certainly not going to get in the way of his partner's first love. Not this puppy.

He loved his master too much.

And Ino had set him up with the odd woman because she thought his master was feeling lonely- and Akamaru didn't want his master to feel lonely, ever.

…

Kagome was gorgeous. Akamaru knew it was so. Men of the village pack seemed to always pause and smile politely at her when she passed or they took the time to perform their gentlemanly duties like opening her door or helping her with her bags. He didn't understand how she was so shy, but he supposed that she was just like that.

And Akamaru loved that woman.

…

He had first met her one day while he was moping about the village on a self imposed guard duty. Kiba had gone out with Sasha and Akamaru had been relegated to filthy dog instead of beloved ninken once again. He had seen her stumbling about the seedier part of town, where the rude, homeless and desperate spent their days.

He had decided to watch her, walking along with her hands occupied- completely vulnerable.

He had been surprised to notice that the normally curt scavengers smiled and lit up when they saw her, laughing and calling out greetings to which she replied in kind. She gave kind words and even brighter smiles out to them, promising to bring them their breakfast tomorrow when she got the time and getting good natured responses instead of jeers or scowls, like Akamaru expected for their pride being infringed upon.

He had curiously followed her to a decrepit building, the perfect definition of colorful poor. With his eyes he could clearly see the falling steps and the crumbling mortar just as he was almost blinded by the fresh white paint and the obvious attempt to brighten up the yard with a garden. He had remembered the pressure of his ear as he twisted his head and it flopped against his neck, and he had just as easily remembered the laughter of children as they seemed to detach from parts of the building and rush to greet the bright woman.

She had laughed and gladly dropped her purchases onto the worn grass, opened her arms and hugged each and every child to her as they giggled and told her about their day and the funny little thing Blondie had done to keep them entertained.

Akamaru sat back and grinned, letting his tongue wag out of his mouth before he tensed when they all noticed him. He had very bad experiences when he was on his own- being such a big animal most adults were wary to let him around children, and most females were scared of his size. He sighed and turned to go, but then the woman smiled again and called him over.

He barked happily and loped over, his tail wagging as she laughed and held out her hand for him. He sniffed it excitedly, licking her wrist as the children's questions sounded in his ears and the woman patiently explained that he had feelings too and there wasn't any need for them to be so cautious.

He loved that place.

Akamaru got a tour of the orphanage, for that's what the poor house was, and he made many friends in the children that lived there under the woman's loving eye. Kagome Higurashi was a darling that snuck him cookie dough when the kids weren't looking- she didn't want them learning her bad habits. And she cared for each and every single person she met with this overwhelming warmth that left many stunned after meeting her, and Akamaru couldn't get enough of her.

…

Akamaru slowly got up and shook his head, the konoha hitaiate around his neck jangling and heavy as he lumbered to his feet and then looked around morosely. Sasha had been encouraged by Kiba to give him some affection, but Akamaru didn't like her scratching his ears. Her nails hurt since she didn't bother using the pads of her fingers like Kagome did.

He lumbered his way out of the inner courtyard, halfheartedly glaring in sullen dejection at Kiba as he practiced his accuracy, the older ninken gave him pitying looks as he made his way into the streets of the town, his eyes not needed for the familiar path before he ended up in the yard and then on the porch to push the door open with his nose.

Kagome smiled as he entered, but her smile was quickly lost to concern as she took in his dejected form. When he settled himself near the hearth she actually came over to sit on the floor beside him, and his eyes closed as she used the pads of her fingers to gently massage the flap of his ear, taking care to watch her nails as she neared closer to his sensitive eardrum. He wuffled out a sigh and turned his head more into her touch.

She gave a low murmur, soothing to his ears as she shifted to pay more attention to him. "Poor baby, I just might have a treat for you if you're up for it." And she gave him a gentle smile, her eyes closing before she levied herself up and made her way to the kitchen.

Akamaru couldn't help the uplifting of his spirits- Kagome was just like that. He walked into the kitchen only to be engulfed in the smell of meat and sauce- the famous BBQ she created from herbs she grew in the back garden.

He barked quietly, pleased, and padded his way to sit beside her legs and watch as she cut the meat into strips and glanced covertly around before slipping him the raw meat.

He wolfed it down quickly, licking his maw to get more of the spicy sauce that tasted too good to be true.

He woofed his thanks and licked at her hand. Her giggle was very welcome to his ears as he lay himself down over her feet, snickering as she lifted her toes to tickle at his underbelly and then huffed at him.

"You are one big lazy mutt, hmm? I think I feed you too much if you expect to just lay there."

Akamaru turned large eyes up to her, his ears drooping as he leaned his head against her calf.

She laughed. "Who could scold those eyes? But I need my feet- lunch needs to be ready soon."

Akamaru sighed and rolled off her feet, woofing out an exasperated breath because the floor was cold.

Kagome laughed as she set about tinkering in the kitchen- "So what has you so down today hmmm?

He didn't bother looking at her, starting at the old wood grain of the cupboard near him.

"What about…messed up training?"

Akamaru snorted.

"Okay, no then. What about screeching banshees of doom interrupting something? I saw a bunch of fan girls running around earlier today."

Akamaru snorted and rolled to look at her, amused but unwilling.

"A little close? What about…" her brows drew together and she stared at him. "Did you miss breakfast because they interrupted?"

Akamaru softened at her consternation, her scowl taking over her face because she was always one to worry about proper feeding. She muttered something about stupid chits and meal schedules as she plopped down a bowl of raw meat in front of him.

He enthusiastically finished it in a few bites before looking up into her worried eyes- "If you ever need anything, honey. Just come on over alright?"

Akamaru grinned and pounced on her, listening to her laughter as they wrestled on the floor (though he was very careful not to use his nin strength). Their laughter and happy barks were what greeted the children as they came in from playing outside.

And they joined in.

…

Kiba moped about the house, Akamaru didn't know what was going on, but he carefully avoided his friend as he snuck out. Kiba had recently been ignoring his advice and sometimes not even seeking it- Akamaru didn't think he'd want it now. So he usually left when Kiba was home (and the added threat of Sasha being around).

He had taken to spending a lot of his time with Kagome and the kids, and the other ninken had been amused at his devotion to the strange woman (she having passed by the fenced yard where he pointed her out- and she had a scent not many would forget) but they had accepted his need to feel needed.

Besides, Kagome had snuck in a slab of jerky.

Even the elders liked her.

So as he shouldered his way out of the compound and started his loping gait to the orphanage he gave no thought to his muttering partner and the glares the man was receiving from his pack.

Once he was far enough away he barked happily and jumped to where he saw Kagome- happily rubbing up against her as she smiled and scratched his ears. He was careful not to push too hard against her torso (she was saving money for the kids by eating less, he was sure, and it wouldn't be good to push her over and injure her since she was so fragile) as he basked under her affection and then set off to guard her on the way back to the orphanage from the market.

They walked happily together like this- a common sight now to the other market goers at this time of morning. Akamaru woofed out and pranced forward happily, making Kagome laugh as she shifted her basket to her other arm and reached out to grasp his hitai-ate. He suddenly pulled up short, feeling the small woman crash into his side with a gasp.

But he couldn't move.

Kiba stood feet in front of him, eyes dark and wondering as they stared at him and tried to apologize the best way they knew how. Akamaru and Kiba had always been the strange partnership under the Inuzuka roof- and they had developed differently for it. Akamaru had marked Kiba as surely as his owner had marked him. They were partners with a deeper communication- even with Akamaru's faltering human speech (he was working on it). And now Kiba was returning to their communication, asking for forgiveness because they'd been without each other's company for the longest ever (even when they'd been pulled apart for some punishment from a prank).

Akamaru nodded his head and watched as Kiba's shoulders relaxed, his dark eyes closing before he smiled.

When he opened then again Akamaru watched him start and stand up straighter- the canine grew confused as he turned to look over his shoulder- at Kagome. Akamaru blinked. She had become so much a part of his time that he never really realized that she was there, they were comfortable with each other.

But Akamaru sat confused; wondering why his partner gaped at Kagome so strongly, wondering why Kagome blushed and fidgeted and held none of her usual cheer and grace.

He suddenly, painfully, understood as she spoke. "I'm very sorry…for keeping your companion so busy." Her eyes squinted in regret- "I didn't even think to talk to his familiar before spending so much time with him."

Kiba continued to gape, his wide eyes almost insane with something feral as he watched Akamaru's friend. Akamaru finally growled and walked in between them, staring at his ninja before wuffing exasperatedly and nudging into Kagome. She recovered herself enough to scratch the pad of his ears, and he settled finally assured that she would be okay.

Kiba continued to stare, and then slowly it seemed that his faculties returned to him- his eyes narrowing with thought (Akamaru felt Kagome tense before she released a shaky breath, her instilled behaviour since he was c_ertai_n that she'd once been in a battle and maybe even under the dubious care of an abusive male). His partner finally completely recovered, and he took in a breath before stepping forward. "My name's Kiba." He closed his mouth to regard her, and Akamaru grinned as he realized what Kiba was realizing.

Kagome was perfect.

"How did you meet Akamaru?"

Kagome completely relaxed, and Akamaru let a k9 grin form because _he_ was what made her so happy and carefree. "Akamaru is wonderful, he actually escorted me through town before- and he comes to the house all the time. He's great around the kids."

Kiba startled, and Akamaru let his snout drop to his paws to withhold his human like laughter- as if Kagome could have birthed all the children she had in her house.

But now his partner was more tentative, and Akamaru could only hope it meant he was far more aware of Kagome's every action and would take greater care if he took to courting her. He needed to work for her affection after all- she wasn't used to people wanting to care for her on such a basic level. "Just where do you live that he feels you need escorting?" The worried note was blatant, and Akamaru smiled as Kagome blushed prettily and Kiba reacted to her shyness.

"I live in Sector D, on Toutoii, it's really not so bad." She rushed to finish as Kiba tensed. "We're in the better part actually, and some of the storeowners took a liking to the orphanage kids so we get pretty good protection."

Akamaru watched with a careful, gleeful eye as Kiba eyed the female predatorily- his very real canine instincts coming to the fore because this female was everything one should look for in a mate. She took care of the pack cubs and protected them- endeared the usually rough occupants of her neighbourhood to protect her and be loyal to her.

He watched Kiba swallow and take a step forward- "I don't really mind if he's been with you- he's been really lonely lately."

Kagome looked down at him, his puppy eyes looking up at her dolefully as she crouched and set about ruffling his muff- "Yeah," she said softly, showing how aware she was of her closeness to his ears, "I was getting worried that he wouldn't get out of his slump- the house just isn't the same without him and the kids playing."

Akamaru whined in regret and stepped into her body heat, carefully nuzzling against her to say he was sorry.

"Oh don't be like that." She chuckled, "It's not your fault. Everyone gets lonely sometimes."

Kiba cleared his throat, his heart speeding up to a steady thump in his hearing. "Was that where you two were headed?"

Kagome blushed, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

Kiba grinned, full out and fanged like he used to before he had to play pet poodle to that damnable woman. "As long as I can come along."

Kagome smiled. "That would be nice."

Kiba grinned and paced up beside them, walking along with them with alert senses and Akamaru. The ninken felt his muscles roll and stiffen with pride as he loped between the two humans - his partner was walking beside him again. He settled when they got to the grungier part of town, his amusement both clear and pained as he watched Kiba stiffen and regard the mess that had become of this sector since the invasion.

No konoha citizen wanted to bother cleaning the place back up.

But as they got closer to the orphanage Kiba would be witness to the shopkeepers and the attempts of the residents to brighten up their streets-

A shopkeeper hailed them, a bat in his hands as he glared at Kiba. "Kagome-san, are you alright?"

Kagome smiled- "Ii desu, Nagato-san. Kiba-kun was kind enough to escort me home."

The man nodded, keeping a wary eye on Kiba as the trio set off.

Akamaru grinned as Kiba tensed his muscles with awe and realization- endeavouring to keep his reaction from Kagome's awareness. His partner had decided then.

The thing that had always given Akamaru hope was that Kiba had taken things with Sasha slowly. It was one thing to fight your very instinct to resist mating and let your chosen one adjust to the inevitability- it was another thing entirely to waste all the time you could be mated in by going on civilian dates.

Akamaru had always thought they resembled their wolf counterparts more than domestic dogs- because the Inuzuka house was able to find their life mate. And nothing would stop them from securing their future with them. Once they knew and decided, their mate was theirs. And no one could interfere- Akamaru only hoped that Kagome would realize this meant she was gorgeous and that it didn't mean Kiba wanted her because he had to.

The thing was your soul wasn't _born_ with a soul mate. Your destiny was determined by your choices and the actions that shaped you; so soul mate's were decided by the personality of the feral one. Their developed soul would cry out when it spotted someone that fit them in every way, someone that would compliment their every virtue and still their every vice.

Kagome was Kiba's match.

He woofed and then loped happily into the yard- rolling his weight under the kids when they squealed and pounced on him. He felt his tail smacking the ground with a dull thump as his tongue lolled out and he watched Kiba carefully close the gate after letting Kagome in.

The kids turned their exuberant attention to her- and she laughed as Kiba had to brace himself since the kids showed no discretion in who they tackled.

"Welcome to New Hope, Kiba-san. Just hope you don't regret it; the little monsters needed some new blood."

The kids whined and cried out plaintively. Kiba relaxed and grinned back at her, swiftly turning his attention to some kids to roughhouse and missing Kagome's reaction.

But Akamaru didn't- he grinned as a very becoming blush spread over her cheeks and her eyes sparkled while watching his master play with the children.

He enjoyed watching the pair dart eyes at each other and the way they communicated how much they enjoyed each other's company as they set about feeding the kids and then cleaning them up for bed.

It seemed that Kiba just fell into place at the orphanage, like Akamaru had, under Kagome's loving eyes.

And Kagome seemed to light up all the more for his obvious care.

It didn't hurt that the kids loved the both of them, and Kiba had quickly awed the boys and endeared himself to the little girls when he helped one of them with her dollhouse.

After the kids were all settled in and resigned to the care of the sandman, Akamaru padded his way into the kitchen after completing his rounds about the house to ensure all was locked down for the night.

He walked in on Kiba washing the dishes and Kagome drying them; their quiet conversation a soothing murmur as they exchanged smiles and gentle laughs.

Akamaru grinned as Kagome blushed while bumping her hip into Kiba's- her quiet voice murmuring a response to his playful inquiry. Kiba's eyes were feral and bright as he looked down fondly at the lady, and his muscles were tense with the very pulling sense of her rightness for him.

His hand quietly caught hers as she finished putting the last dish away, twirling her body into his so she ended up firmly pressed against his chest and locked there by his arms.

Her gasp was soft and feminine as she looked up to him, and Akamaru covered his eyes with a paw as he chuckled- it figured his master would turn into a romantic around Kagome. There was something about her that drew out every bit of one's charm and instincts.

He lay down across the door and watched as he murmured, watched as Kiba carefully lowered his lips to hers with every passing sentence.

When Kagome smiled and whispered her response their lips brushed, and a shiver visibly shook her spine as Kiba smiled and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Akamaru sighed and tilted his head as he watched the two as they shared their first kiss, their bodies soft and embrace warm as Kiba accepted Kagome and Kagome welcomed Kiba.

He breathed out a pleased sigh as he moved with them- they settled on the worn couch in the living room as Kiba carefully pulling her to him as they cuddled. It took a few minutes for Kagome to close her eyes and snuggle deeper into his warmth, Kiba carefully laying them down on the couch as Kagome smiled and kissed the side of his tan neck.

When their breaths evened out closer to the call of slumber, Akamaru growled out pleasantly as he settled at the foot of the couch, pleased when his master's hand reached down to scratch the back of his ruff.

"Akamaru," he spoke quietly, "Thanks."

Akamaru grinned and winked.

As long as Kiba kept Kagome happy he was glad he'd sort of played matchmaker. (And done a far better job than that Ino bitch had done with Sasha, thank you very much.)

The end.

The author has finished this one shot, and hopes that the readers are pleased with the proof that she hasn't fallen off the face of the earth. She would like to remind you all that she owns nothing and has nothing, but enjoys writing and sharing her ideas. She is also currently eating cup ramen and would enjoy hearing your opininions, comments, critiques, rants and/or ideas...

Spread the love!

Yes, it is probable there will be a second chapter or a sequel, but please don't hold your breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba growled pleasantly and stretched, his eyes bleary before he rubbed at them and regained his sharp sight to stare amused into the eyes of little Lina- since he'd helped her fix the dollhouse a few days back she had latched onto his leg many a time. He groaned playfully as he stood up and she did just that, her little cheek pressed tightly to his knee as he lifted his foot and walked with her latched on to him.

Her little giggles were muffled against his pant leg as he looked around for his jacket. He spotted the dark leather by the door and smiled as he turned to the kitchen. That was where Kagome would be.

He grinned as her wide eyes locked on the growth on his leg, her face twist into a smile as she crouched down to address the child. "Lina-chan, would you mind letting my boyfriend go? He's supposed to take me to the market."

She pouted and snuffled into his leg, "Mine."

Kagome laughed as Kiba blushed and shook his leg a little. He sighed as Kagome leaned forward to run her fingers through the girl's hair, a soft look in her eyes as she whispered. "I think we can share ne? Besides, I am supposed to be getting a few little treats aren't I?"

Lina grinned and immediately released his leg.

Kagome laughed and kissed her forehead before the little girl ran off to share the news. Kiba grinned and reached down to help her up, keeping her hands in his while he kissed her cheek. "You rescued me from the little monster, how can I ever thank you?"

Kagome giggled. "I don't know how good of an escort you'll be if you needed rescuing from that runt…but I do need an honour guard while I shop."

Kiba laughed, "You just want me to carry the bags."

She huffed and tossed her hair, taking her hands from his and stepping up to the counter to grab her bag- "If you're going to pout about it I'll carry them, heaven knows you're not strong enough to."

She threw a wink and a smile over her shoulder as Kiba growled and lunged forward to gather her up to his chest, feeling her laugh against him as he curved his head into her neck. "I think I need amends for taking that jibe."

Kagome's laughter rang out again and she kissed his nose, jiggling her shoulder so his chin lifted before she took another step closer to the door. "Well then hurry up, the sooner I get done at the market the sooner we can go on our date."

Kiba laughed and quickened his steps, agreeing wholeheartedly with the speedy plan.

They were walking through the stalls as Kagome called out her morning greetings, and Kiba couldn't help but smile as her cheery greetings reciprocated more smiles and cheer from the patrons and customers gearing up for the day.

Kiba relaxed as Kagome's hand slipped into his, her slim fingers wrapping around his calloused ones as she leaned sideways to greet a little girl running through the street. Her smile turned up to him before a vendor called out to her, and Kagome quickly gave him a kiss before making her way to the elderly man.

Kiba smiled as he watched her gently take the elder's hands in her own, smiling gently as she spoke slowly and made the gentleman relax and smile in return. Her kiss still tingled on his lips as he observed how much she cared…

Then his senses caught and he cursed, the dark scent making his head snap to the left. Sasha glowered at him, her face dark and her fists clenched as her eyes darted to Kagome.

Kiba wished he'd brought Akamaru with them from the orphanage- but Kagome had insisted he made a great babysitter. Now Sasha had nothing to be wary of. She thought she'd tamed him, had him under her control- and Kagome was so very obviously not a ninja. The sly look that smoothed her face from anger made his breath catch and his muscles go numb, and he quickly took the few steps to Kagome as Sasha started making her way over to them.

Kagome spun when he grabbed her elbow, eyes wide and confused as she looked up at him. "Kiba what's-"

"Hello Kiba-kun."

Kagome froze and then turned her head to face the kunoichi, her eyes blinking as her shoulders rounded and she stood quietly.

"Sasha." Kiba carefully spoke.

"I see it didn't take you long, you must have been tired of the challenge." The woman said slowly, examining her nails without a care as Kagome's breath caught beside him.

Kiba cleared his throat- well aware that people always saw what they did because that's how they thought. That Sasha had thought him a mere challenge and not a person…. He growled. "My ninken has good taste, she's his friend."

"Mmhmm, sure. As if that mutt could help you pick up chicks. Was she waiting on the sidelines?"

Kagome gasped, her face clouding with irritation and Kiba winced. "How d_are _you treat Akamaru-chan like that?!"

Kiba startled and then a slow smile spread over his face, his eyes warm as he added, "Or talk about Kagome like that." Kagome blinked and closed her mouth, blushing as she realized she hadn't stood up for herself and then smiling at him.

Sasha snorted, "Please, I believe this whore needs to know her place. I can't believe you're even insinuating that she's better than me because your dog was friends with her."

Kiba's jaw clenched. "She is; a million times better than you. My _partner_ thinks so too."

Sasha lowered her chin as she glowered. A mirthless laugh coming from deep in her throat. "I see, she actually puts out, is that it? You must have been so desperate for a good fuck that you condescended to take a civilian."

Kagome made a choking sound. "Stop treating Kiba-kun like that."

Kiba growled, "Just stop talking to us."

Sasha had rounded on Kagome though, "Why? You think he actually is protecting you because he loves you? If he didn't stay with _me_ long why would he stay with you?"

Kiba felt Kagome grasp his hand tighter, her chin jutting out as she glowered at Sasha.

His ex laughed- "You think he's actually interested in you! I saw that kiss- he's on the rebound. It took us weeks to get that intimate. He must see an easy lay in you."

Kagome stepped forward and glared- "I think you're scared of being intimate, but that's no reason to rip into us for being in a relationship."

"Please, a _relationship_. You're so stupid. Why would he choose _you _over me?" Kagome blinked and looked down, and now that she was positioned in front of him Kiba was able to see the way her posture shifted and her expression clearly communicated her doubt. Sasha grinned and her eyes flashed, "You're going to be second best- he's always going to think of me while he's with you. I had him first. He'll never truly be yours you know."

Kagome drew in a breath- "Stop treating him like he's some object." She said softly before turning away, gathering her basket to her and keeping her face turned to the ground as she slowly walked away.

Sasha laughed and called after her- "Best leave now before you get hurt! It won't be long before he comes back to me!"

Kiba watched Kagome leave with a stunned weight in his chest, his eyes snapping feral as he rounded on Sasha and growled loudly.

She startled and looked at him; fear crossing over her face before haughty wrath overcame it. She tossed her hair and canted her hip, a sly smile overtaking her in the position he had once found feminine and endearing.

"That was low and uncalled for."

She snorted and laughed, "But so true. I don't know what you see in her right now- but later you'll see it my way. We had such a good start."

"I broke up with you."

Her face darkened like a spoiled brat's. "You were obviously not in your right mind- we had something good."

"No," Kiba shook his head and took a step back from her. "You thought we had something good. But I felt constrained- you only wanted a prize pet didn't you? A ninja suitable to your strength level so you wouldn't look weak."

Sasha coloured in frustration and hunched her shoulders- "Don't speak nonsense; we had a lot of fun as a couple. We could go back to that."

Kiba shook his head again. "I have Kagome, and she accepts Akamaru." He straightened, "You never did that, and I don't think you ever really accepted my clan either. You were always scared of my bestiality and my clan grounds…how long were you going to delude yourself."

Sasha pouted and glared, "I accepted that, you were so strong…"

"No."

She blinked, drawing back as she realized none of her entreaties were working. Then she huffed and crossed her arms. "You'll see. You'll come crawling back to me when she gets scared off by all this ninja clan stuff." She nodded her head in sly satisfaction- "Just wait."

Kiba nodded his head genially, "Wait long enough, Sasha, and you'll see that she's made for me. She's so much better than you could be."

He gave her a tilt of his head as he set off, pleased with her gaping expression and loose, surprised posture as he set off at a trot back to way to the orphanage. It was time to speak to Kagome- he couldn't have her doubting his attraction to her.

And he hoped he could convince her he loved her as well.

He pulled up to the orphanage with a slight breath, his eyes darting about the children and looking for her adult form as he couldn't find her. His breath hitched as his eyes caught Akamaru's- his ninken confused before the dog sniffed and approached him- a growl working through the barrel of his chest as he asked where Kagome was.

Kiba swallowed- "We ran into Sasha."

Akamaru froze before a more threatening growl came out of his throat and he set off to the door. Kiba swallowed and turned to follow him.

The stiff air between them as they spent hours searching her known haunts was stifling, until Kiba sighed. "I'm sorry."

Akamaru loosened the tight coil of his muscles but didn't reply in any avenue of communication they'd developed.

"I know you didn't like Sasha, and that I was a jerk. I just…she wanted me…I thought so at first."

Akamaru snorted.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I ever thought she wanted me. Must have been that head cold I had." Kiba smiled as Akamaru wuffled, his shoulders relaxing as they stopped at an intersection. Defeat overcame their postures before Akamaru shook it off and turned to head to the clan compound.

Kiba jogged to catch up with consternation, unsure as to how the house would help.

But he trusted Akamaru and owed it to him to show him that he did.

They carefully manoeuvred through the gates, greeting the elders as they looked up from their business.

Akamaru growled at a few- Kiba understood little of it, he wasn't quite paying attention as all the ninken resting snapped their heads to look at him.

Kiba swallowed- "They all know Kagome?"

Akamaru snorted as an aged elder sniffed and growled out in his pseudo human language. "She comes by."

Kiba swallowed and nodded- "Then did she pass by today? We've been looking for her."

The elder gazed at him steadily before nodding his head- "She's visiting in the inner compound."

Kiba blinked and let his eyes drift in that direction, his breath catching because that meant she'd been welcomed by all that had resided guarding over the gates…

She'd been accepted by his clan. Seen his clan and still walked forward….

He set off down the dark hallways with Akamaru trotting along beside him, his mind fuzzy with deep thoughts and his limbs tingling with an anticipatory numbness (he didn't understand how they were still working…).

Hopefully he'd have better control when he saw Kagome.

He looked up just as he thought this, and his body betrayed his will yet again.

Kiba stopped dead in the shadows of the hall, his feet stiff in the grass as he looked into the enclosed courtyard and Kagome seated therein. He felt Akamaru's reassuring warmth right at his left side, but couldn't find the courage to take that extra step forward.

Instead he leaned against the dark wood of the wall, a smile quirking up one side of his lips as Kagome's laughter rang out and the barks of energetic puppies echoed in the walled area.

He sighed and crossed his arms as his head touched the wood grain, Akamaru's rumbling and pleased growl a heavy comfort beside him as a chuckle worked its way up his throat. He loved the way Kagome just got right in there and played, the way the pups couldn't get enough of her and the elders couldn't stop their pleased growls.

She just endeared herself to them all.

And Sasha had never even wanted to touch the dogs…

He shook his head and took in a deep breath as he walked forward. He would never compare the two, it wouldn't be productive and it might give people the wrong impression.

He had dumped Sasha because he had felt off; he had felt like she was tugging at his leash…he had felt like a mutt. He sighed and took another step closer, observing the runt of the pack – a small brown fluff ball – off to the side and carefully inching his way closer as his tail started to wag.

A slow grin pulled at Kiba's lips and he felt all the elders shift as they watched.

The fluff ball was a shy little thing who usually avoided all the other dogs (and that included the elders) as if expecting them to snap at him. And for him to now be approaching this outsider- to really want to join in playing with her and being touched by her…

He stopped when he was steps away, watching as Kagome startled and then looked down to spot the brown pup; his cowering form and his large hopeful eyes as his tail wagged slowly and tentatively.

Kiba watched Kagome soften, her eyes liquid and her form welcoming as she cooed at the pup and carefully picked him up. The pup's body expression turned more hyper and happy, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he barked and his very energetic tail thumped against her arm.

"You are such a cute little thing aren't you? I think I might want to steal you away from here." The pup barked as Kagome laughed, "But I don't think they'd like that. You're going to grow up to be a strong ninken with a wonderful partner- you're going to make a difference." The pup calmed and tilted his head. "Oh yes you are, don't look at me like that." Her giggle rang out as the pup licked her nose slowly. "Yeah, but you better come visit me. Akamaru has mopey days when the kids are at school, he needs someone to play with."

Akamaru whined out a growl, covering his eyes with his paw.

The pup barked an affirmative and started wiggling around in her arms- happy little yips escaping him as Kagome got attacked by his cheerful tail and sloppy tongue.

Her squeal made him laugh.

She gasped and spun, stumbling to her feet and righting herself as she blushed and fidgeted. When she bit her lip he took a step forward, his hands reaching up to her before he hesitated and let them fall to his side. With his built up energy he shifted his weight from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his head with a hand and trying to find a way to say _something_ to break the ice- he couldn't look at her properly in the eyes until he did.

She finally cleared her throat and carefully put down the runt she had been holding, her eyes large and bright as she looked at him and sighed- "Kiba, I came to…I'm really sorry about this morning."

"Kagome," Kiba started, stepping forward as Akamaru whined and gently butted his head into Kagome's hip. Her hand came down absently to scratch behind his ear, her face clearly contrite as she bit her lip and hunched her shoulders.

"I mean I shouldn't have reacted so strongly, I practically left you hanging there in the market. At least I could have stayed to show you that I trusted you…but," she sighed, her small shoulders heaving with some weight as she looked away. "I am sorry for doubting you that split second… I don't really, and I didn't mean to make you feel like I was." Her eyes blinked and turned back to him, entreating and so _blue_.

Kiba cleared his throat and smiled- "I was going to apologize for not saying anything to Sasha- truth is I was too stunned."

Kagome let out a breath that sounded like a laugh, her cheeks rounding above her smile as she relaxed her tense posture. "Not used to woman fighting?"

Kiba barked out a laugh, leaning down to brush her nose with his and then kiss the tip. Kagome sighed and returned the gesture as he grinned. Trust his Kagome to say something like that- while still being worried.

He sighed and pulled her tightly to him as he kissed the crown of her head and rested his mouth near her ear.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and her shoulders rounded back: "What?"

"I love the way you care so much for people, the way you take them into your heart and open up all you have for them. I love the way they can't help but love you back because you're always so sincere in everything. I love the way you can communicate with Akamaru though you weren't raised with him and the way he just adores you. I love the way you laugh and smile, how your eyes light up and you toss your head back when you laugh because it just comes tumbling up your throat." He took a step towards her and trailed his hand down said throat, watching her breath catch and her eyes turn dewy.

"Kiba…"

"Kagome, you don't know how hard it is for me to hold back. I'm not rushing you because I don't care, I'm doing it because I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you."

She gave him a watery smile before leaning her forehead against his clavicle, her slender arms coming to wrap around the barrel of his chest as she took in a shaky breath. He heard her sniffle and kissed the crown of her head, rubbing his nose in her hair as Akamaru rumbled out a whine and rubbed against their legs.

"I love you too." She whispered as she nuzzled under his chin, a great sigh escaping her as his arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her to him. She uttered a small laugh- "But I don't think I can coherently say everything I love about you- I'm a little shocked right now."

Kiba laughed and blushed. "It's enough you love me,"

She grinned and kissed his chin, "Well, I love you." She relaxed into him and leaned up for a kiss, their lips soft against each other.

Kiba cursed as Akamaru nudged against them too hard, he falling on top of his hind end and catching Kagome in his lap. Her breath rushed from her in a loud woosh, and Kiba glared in consternation at the far too satisfied ninken of his.

Then the runt puppy barked and jumped on her lap, snuggling up to her stomach as Akamaru curled around them contently. Kiba sighed as Kagome giggled and started scratching Akamaru behind the ears, her back leaning against his chest as he leaned in to rub his nose against her neck.

"I think they're happy everything worked out." She stage whispered.

Kiba rumbled out a groan and then laughed against her skin. "Not as happy as I am." He growled out against her shoulder before kissing it. Kagome sighed and the puppy appeared over her shoulder to lick his nose.

Kiba looked cross-eyed at him before laughing. "I think the runt likes you."

Kagome laughed and turned in his lap, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "I hope he does, he's adorable."

Kiba laughed- "I think the whole clan likes you- you're adorable."

Kagome laughed at him and then stopped when she noticed he was serious. She choked and then giggled nervously- "Yes well, I think I don't mind. Your clan grounds always feel so welcoming to me- it must be the origins. I always had a soft spot for inu."

Kiba's wide eyes blinked, drying out on him as a slow grin displayed his canines. It wasn't many who knew the history of his clan- the struggle of an inu hanyou ending with a wish and a splitting of his soul- human and beast set to guard as partners for the rest of their life.

Kagome knew.

Kagome accepted- Sasha was so entirely wrong.

Kiba laughed and pulled her to him for a kiss, falling onto his back as the pups joined in frolicking around them. Akamaru sighing as he rolled out of the way. Kagome laughed heartily before gathering the runt to her, leaning over to slowly kiss Kiba on the lips- the pups stilled and watched this. Kiba groaned as he leaned into her warm lips, pleased and content as her hands placed the pup on his chest and then wrapped around his neck.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped as the runt puppy crawled his way up to lick them on the nose, barking happily as they started laughing and pulled him in for a hug. Kagome sighed and relaxed, splayed across his chest as the rest of the dogs in the inner compound came to lie around them, piling over their legs and huffing as they settled down.

Kagome giggled- "I think we're stuck."

Akamaru snickered against her back, curled up around her side with his head across her spine. Kiba raised his head as much as he could to look down at his partner, his eyes bright and joyful as Akamaru grinned and winked.

Kiba let his head fall back to the ground, his hands going up to tangle in Kagome's dark hair- relaxed and very comfortable under the weight of his friends and Kagome.

He sighed and closed his eyes, a broad smile across his face as Kagome snuggled into him and the dogs quieted.

The day had gone well, all Sasha encounter aside. Kagome was his and he was hers and the dogs were happy.

Kiba laughed and kissed the crown of her head before settling down for a dog nap.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Finished chapter two! It's a quick post- late for class. I'll fix mistakes later. Chau amigos!


End file.
